


Nail(ed)

by Applebeejuice



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ...even though i disagree personally, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bottom Michael, Bottom Michael Mell, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nail Polish, Top Jeremy Heere, boyfs, literally based off of a bad pun, wow that's a tag????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applebeejuice/pseuds/Applebeejuice
Summary: Jeremy thinks that fake nails are easy to function in. Things escalate from there, and now the term "nail" can have more than one meaning.





	1. Chapter 1

After the whole SQUIP-cedent, Jeremy had finally found a group of friends, albeit mismatched, that liked him for who he is. Granted, it was all because of some supercomputer obsessed with world (or at least high school) domination, but it still was a close group. That’s how he ended up laughing so hard he has stitches at something Rich said, steadying himself against Michael, who needed to take his glasses off from laughing so hard. 

Michael looked adorable like that, not giving a care in the world, laughing like no one else noticed. The pure elation on his face made Jeremy’s own stretch into a bigger smile. It was times like this where he knew he was in deep.

He looks up for a moment, and noticed Brooke and Chloe now sitting with them, probably having walked in when they were distracted. The tap-tapping of Chloe’s nails against her phone completed the scene. 

“How do you even use those, man?” Jake wondered. Everyone looked towards him.

“Use what?” Chloe asked, plucked eyebrow raised.

“Those nails. They look like a pain.” Jake answered, “I bet you can’t do anything with them.” Jake seemed upset at the thought. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Lots of practice. It took a while at first, but now I’m used to it. Not at first, it definitely took a while.” 

Before Jeremy could stop himself, he blurted out, “They don’t look that difficult to use though. How bad could they be?” 

The girls’ heads swiveled towards him. Brooke and Chloe, he could understand, Jenna too, but Christine? He glances at Michael, but he looked like he did not want to get involved. They shared a look. 

“Wanna bet?” Brooke said, leaning forward. Chloe already seemed like she was plotting, and Christine looking sympathetic but also accepting of the fate they have planned for him. Jeremy gulped.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, the only remarkable thing being Michael coerced (read: forced) to let Chloe give him a ride to their house instead. “Part of the experience” she said.

When Jeremy finally left class, he wandered over to his locker where the group was normally standing. He could see the excitement radiating off of the girls, and distinctly wondered what he got himself into. 

“Ready to go? I’ve got us booked in 30 minutes.” Chloe spoke, eyes glittering mischievously. Brooke looks like a hyperactive puppy next to her, and Christine was visibly vibrating with anticipation. She continued. “You are now a part of an official ‘girls’ outing.’ this never happens, but we made an exception.” 

Michael, Jake, and Rich looked at him with sympathy, and left. Michael, right before he was about to pull on his headphones, set a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, and looked into his eyes. He was going for a ‘you-got-this’ type look, but to everyone else excluding Jeremy, it came out as one of his trademarked Gay Stares.

The four girls piled into Chloe’s car, Jeremy squashed between them. Chloe, since she was driving, looked at Brooke to inform him of what was going on. She turned around to face him, sweater hanging loosely from her shoulders.

“We have thirty minutes, and because the nail place is next door, we are going to Pinkberry first. You, friend, are going to experience these nails first hand.” She smiled. 

Jenna snickered. “First hand.” She laughed, already documenting the joke.

They pull up to the yoghurt shop, and all five pile out. They had themed flavours for whatever day it was, and fittingly, today was video games. They still had the normal flavours, but a few had been added in. They clamoured in, and browsed the selections. Brooke knew what she wanted (having the schedule memorized) and filled her cup with a spiral that came from practice. 

Jeremy’s eyes flitted across the labels, before settling on a flavour labeled “Chateau Romani”. He smiled, remembering the determination Michael had to get the item in Majora’s Mask. He filled his cup, (and after a few toppings) paid for his cup. The fond smile did not go unnoticed by Chloe though, because as soon as they sat down, she was barraging him with questions.

“What did Michael do to remind you of that one?” Christine piped in, cutting straight to the point. 

Jeremy blushed deeply. “I- uh- Wasn’t thinking of M-Michael!” he says, praying that she would just believe him and drop it. He barely came to terms he liked his friend himself, let alone be outed. Yes, he knew for a while, it’s just not the type of thing you just wake up and realize “Oh, I’ve been crushing on my best friend for months now. Oh well.”

“Please. I’ve dated you for two months and know all about your ‘pinning for Michael’ looks.” She said, knowing what she was doing. 

“Wha-? I’m not pinning Chris!” He protested.

“Are too.” Jenna countered. She tapped her phone. “And I’ve got pictures.” 

She shows him a picture of himself staring after Michael in a way that was decidedly not straight. Jeremy stutters.

“He had um- really good hair that day!” He tried to justify.

“Bedhead!” Brooke sung.

“Clearer shin!” He tried yet again.

“Acne on his jawline.” Chloe pointed out.

“I- uh- his shirt looked good on him that day?” He said, quickly running out of things to say.

“He was wearing the same damned sweatshirt.” Jenna supplied. Jeremy was backed into a corner.

“Okay fine! Maybe I’m pinning just a little!” He admitted, bright red at this point.

“A little?” Chloe scoffed. “I’ve never seen anyone look at yoghurt so tenderly before. And I’m dating Brooke!”

“...maybe a lot then” He amended. “Is that all?” They shook their heads.

“You still need to get your nails, this is just a bonus. Now we can officially pair you two up, since Michael obviously loves you back.” Brooke reminded.

“No he doesn’t!” Jeremy.

“Does too!” Christine retorted. “What about that smoldering look in the hallway?” She wiggled her eyebrows, and attempted to recreate the look, failing miserably. Jeremy blushed in embarrassment, trying to drown himself in the yoghurt in front of him. 

After a few (many) more moments of teasing, they finished their treats and went into the salon. Jeremy decided on a nice blue, because if he is going to get them, might as well like them! They applied a weird putty to his nails, and after baking them, applied the coat to his now long nails. The finished product was a shimmery cyan acrylic nail, and Jeremy was happy with them…

...until he couldn’t open the door to get out. 

The girls laughed and passed him, understanding the trouble. “Now you get it?” Chloe asked, admiring her hot pink nails in the daylight.

“Unfortunately.” He replied, ashamed, but now understanding. “Jake was right. How the fresh funky fuck do you do anything?”

They laughed, and drove him home, dropping him off at the door. He watched them leave, before struggling to find his key, (and opening the door), soon giving up and just calling Michael to alert him coming over. 

The walk wasn’t that long, and before long he was knocking at his door. Not more than 3 seconds later, the door creaked open, Michael greeting him with a wide smile, before stepping aside to let Jeremy in. 

“How was it?” He grins. “Worth giving up a ride in the coolest car alive?” 

Jeremy laughs. “‘Course not. But I got these!” He raises his hands, waving his fingers around. 

Michael lets out a low whistle. “Were you right at least?”

“Anything but.” Jeremy replied, knowing that Michael thought he was wrong since the beginning. 

They trudge down the stairs to his basement, laughing about random things before getting tossed a controller. (Which slipped out of his hands due to his inability to actually grab things with his nails on.)

They decided on Super Smash, but when the time came to choose his character and confirm, he realizes that he can’t push the buttons as easily as he should. He uses the pad of his finger to control the joystick, moving slower than normally. He noticed this, and tried to speed things up, before becoming too impatient and scratching himself with his nail on accident. Michael didn’t notice, too busy on deciding whether he should be Gannon or Dark Link because “you can’t always choose the good guy, Jeremy”.

Gah, how he loved him. Stupid brain.

He looks down, noticing the red line on his hand, raised slightly, and very similar to the ones you would see in a por- Jeremy shakes his head. Not here, next to Michael of all people. He glances over to him, who’s eyes were focused on the screen. His mind wandered, imagining the red marks scratched onto Michael’s hips and sides. Would he be receptive? Or would he just not care? His mind spiralled into deeper and more lewd things, doing nothing to stop himself. 

“You ready to get your ass beat?” Michael teased, looking to Jeremy for his nod of approval, yet met with no answer.

“Yo! Jeremy! Buddy! Ready to start?” He says again, gesturing with his controller. He was met with silence again, Jeremy seemingly out of it, eyes glazed.

Michael was slightly annoyed now. That was twice Jeremy didn’t hear him. He decided to try again, only once more. He cleared his throat to try and get his attention before he just gave up and asked “You ready?” for the third time in the past ten minutes. He sighed, and leaned over across Jeremy’s lap to press the damned start button himself, since the controller was on the other side of Jeremy and he obviously wasn’t listening. 

The sudden warmth on Jeremy’s lower stomach snapped him out of his thoughts. He looks down to see Michael splayed out over his lap, messing with the controller. The contact makes Jeremy blush, Michael’s, crotch was directly on top of his, and they didn’t even seem to notice. The warm pressure went straight to his head though, and soon, all Jeremy could think of was Michael. Specifically, Michael grinding down on his dick, eyes half-lidded and filled with a lust directed at him. He imagined the face Michael would make consumed in pleasure, commanding Jeremy to make him cum. That thought nearly made moan aloud, but he chocked it back just in time.

However, what he soon realized was that he didn’t stop the small thrust he made into Michael, almost unnoticeable except for the now raging hard-on he now sported. Michael blushes, his whole face pink, before bolting upright, glasses askew and flustered. He was still a bit too close to be considered ‘friendly’ but neither of them minded. 

“R-really?” Michael questioned, voice cracking from embarrassment before gaining his (little) cool. “Can’t stop thinking of Chris even when your buddy is on top of you?” Jeremy’s eyes widened, and now it was his turn to blush furiously. 

“N-no!” He retorted, crossing his arms, glaring. Michael laughed, and Jeremy realized his mistake before panicking. “No I didn’t mean it like that! I’m not getting off to Christine!” He amended. Me blushes more at the fact that he basically admitted the fact he was having inappropriate thoughts. Michael blushed too, at both the forwardness and the unexpectedness of it all.

Michael waggled his eyebrows. “So who is this new girl?” he demanded. Jeremy didn’t miss the flash of...something in his eyes, though. 

Jeremy cleared his throat. “It’s uh- actually a guy.” he corrected, not meeting Michael’s eyes. Admitting your crush to your crush. Smooth.

Inside Michael’s head however, there were all sorts of bells going off. He crush of 8 years liked guys too! “That’s awesome!” he exclaimed, smile bright enough to light a room. “So who is it?”

Jeremy tried to shrink in on himself. “...I can’t tell you” he said quietly, voice barely above a whisper. “You’d hate me.” He looked like he was about to cry. This was not how he wanted the night to go.

Michael was shocked. “Dude, of course I’d never hate you! You’re my Player Two!” He cried, latching onto Jeremy with a big bear hug. “I tuck with you during the SQUIP, I’m not going to let a stupid crush on Jake get in the way of that!”

“Tha- Wait what? I don’t like Jake!” Jeremy denied. Michael pulled away.

“Then who?” He grilled. “‘Cause it obviously isn’t Rich, and since it isn’t Dustin, I can only assume it was J-”

“It’s you, okay! I have a big fat crush on my best friend for twelve years!” Jeremy spit out, tears threatening to spill. “I’m gross and disgusting and you probably want me to just g-” Michael cuts him off, pressing his lips firmly to the other boy’s. 

Jeremy was shocked at first, freezing at the soft touch of Michael’s lips to his own, but the sudden pulling away made him snap out of it. It takes one look of Michael, face red and looking so...vulnerable for Jeremy to lean forward and crash their lips together. Michael reciprocated, reaching his hands up to cup Jeremy’s face before moving to tangle themselves in Jeremy’s hair. 

Jeremy lets out a moan, and Michael slips his tongue in, the kiss growing deeper each passing moment. Jeremy noted that Michael’s lips taste of honey chapstick, before needing to pull away for air. A string of saliva connected the two of them, both panting hard. “Does that answer your question?” Michael askes, smirking slightly. Jeremy nods.

“How long?” Jeremy wonders aloud. 

“Since the seventh grade. When you took my glasses for the first time and made a shitty impersonation of me, I knew that I had fallen for you, dork.” He answered, smiling fondly. Michael swings his leg over Jeremy for some cuddles, forgetting his predicament. Michael’s eyes widened in realization, and tried to to get off, squirming around to try and get his feet under him.

Jeremy lets out a choked whimper at the sudden friction. Michael takes note of this and grinds down slightly, and is met with a pleasured gasp. “Is this okay?”

“Fuck yes” Jeremy breathes, and Michael begins to attack his neck, sucking and biting, leaving small hickeys like constellations on Jeremy’s snow-white skin, grinding down at various intervals. The heat in the room soon became too hot for comfort, and Jeremy tugs at the hem of Michael’s shirt, looking for permission. 

Michael complied, taking Jeremy’s off afterward. He leans forward, catching Jeremy’s lips in his own, Jeremy melting into the kiss.

Michael slid his hands down from the knots in Jeremy’s hair, to trace patterns across his chest, before finally resting at the top of Jeremy’s jeans. He locked his eyes with Jeremy, silently asking permission.   
Jeremy tried to lift his hips, forgetting Michael was on top of him, causing him to thrust into Michael’s thigh. Michael got up, and Jeremy almost let out a whine of displeasure, before Michael took his own pants off before sliding Jeremy’s down to his ankles and him kicking it off himself.

Jeremy looked down, and let out a quick laugh. “Weed boxers? Seriously?” He quirked an eyebrow. 

Michael blushed. “Sh-shut up. I could stop.” He teased, lifting himself up. 

“Stop teasing.” He pouted, and Michael laughed. 

“Shouldn’t we get condoms? And lube?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“O-Oh yeah. Those.” Jeremy affirmed, looking embarrassed. Michael pads away, before turning around to look at Jeremy.

“Are you going to follow? I would hate for you to sort that out alone.” He eyed Jeremy’s erection. Jeremy scampered after him.

After a few moments of searching, Michael was victorious and the two of them made it onto the bed, finally boxer-less. Jeremy cleared his throat, looking nervous. 

“I’ve never done this with a guy before.” He admitted. Michael gave him a look. “Okay more like anyone before. But, erm- what do I do? Who’s who?”

Michael tries to hold back a laugh, shoulders shaking slightly from the effort. “S-so you’re telling me” He stopped to compose himself. Restraining his laughter was not the most easy task. “You’re telling me, Jeremy Heere, Mr. I-jack-off-every-day, has never watched gay porn?”

Jeremy blushed furiously. “Well ever since that damn thing happened, I wasn’t able to.” He twitched at the memory.

Michael winces in sympathy, an leaned in for an embrace. “I’m sorry.” 

Jeremy shook his head. “Don’t be. Besides, it will make my first time all that more special.”

“What a sap.” Michael concluded, before becoming distinctly aware of their predicament yet again. “So. Are you a bottom or a top?”

Jeremy about choked. “I-uh” was the only thing he could seem to get out. After a few moments, he let out a quiet “top?” that quite honestly sounded more like a question than a preference. Michael nodded and laid down. “It that okay for you?”  
Michael was touched at the gesture, but at this point, he was getting pretty needy himself. “Jeremy Heere, I have been wanting this day for years. If you don’t think I would gladly have you dick me down, you have been mistaken.” Michael gestures to the lube. “That first, though.”

Jeremy grabs the bottle, going to open the cap and then realizing. “M-Michael?” Michael sighed. Again?

“My nails…” Jeremy looked disappointed in himself. Michael exhaled. He forgot about those, and the thought of one breaking inside of him was not pleasant.

“Babe it’s okay!” Michael consoled. “I can do it this time. Just, make it up to me later. Put on a condom in the meantime.” He set his glasses down on the nightstand so they wouldn’t break.

Jeremy unwrapped the latex, and rolled it down his length, before returning to face Michael, who had one finger inside already. The sight made his erection twitch.

He crawled over as Michael added another, scissoring the two. Jeremy was caressing Michael everywhere in the meantime, face, sides, chest, hips, everywhere he could reach. 

“Doing so good Micha.” Jeremy purred. The sight of Michael naked under him, fingering his own hole while staring into his eyes was certainly a sight to behold. That comment must’ve done something though, as Michael let out a small moan.

Jeremy got the hint. “So pretty, just for me Micha. If only you could see yourself. Can you add another for me?” He complied, eyes closing in pleasure.

After a few moments, Jeremy pulls Michael’s hand out, Michael whining slightly at the loss of contact, rolling his hips as an invitation to Jeremy.

“So needy.” Jeremy remarked, but positioning himself nonetheless. “Maybe you need to take a note from old me and whack it more.”

Michael scoffed. “I’ve waited my time. Now fuck me, dammit.” His dark eyes were alight with lust and excitement, and pulled Jeremy in deeper for every second he stared into them. Then, the second half of the sentence registered. “Also- ‘Whack it’?”

“Sh-shut up.” Jeremy stammered. “It could have been worse.” 

“Like what?” Michael asked, genuinely curious.

“Milking your lizard.” Jeremy said shyly.

“I’m sorry- what?” Michael choked out, taken aback, before dissolving into giggles. “Who uses that?” 

Jeremy was silent for a moment before admitting “...a fanfiction I read it in.” 

Michael tried to get his laughter under control, before trying to put on a sensual voice. “Why don’t you milk your lizard inside of me?” He suggested, waggling his eyebrows. Dear god, this was not how he’d picture losing his virginity. 

“Dude what the fuck was that voice and kindly never say that ever again.” Jeremy replied with a smile and did as he said, aligning himself with Michael, and slowly pushing in, pausing occasionally until he bottomed out.

The comeback died in Michael’s throat, replaced by a gasp from the new (albeit slightly painful) sensation. Jeremy leaned down, kissing the corner of his lips, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Michael adjusted, and rolled his hips upward as an experiment; which was rewarded with a pleasurable sensation. He let out a quiet moan. “You’re good.” He assured, in response to Jeremy’s look.

Jeremy pulled back and thrusted deeply into Michael, trying to set up a rhythm. The feeling of Michael around him, warm and tight was overwhelming, a quit groan ripping its way through his throat. He repeated the process, and was greeted by the slight thrusting back of Michael.

“Mmh- f-faster!” Michael squeaked. Jeremy obeyed, adjusting while moving his hips faster in an effort to please his friend. No, not friend. Lover? Jeremy pondered this, curious what their relationship was. He adjusted himself, trying to find an easier way to give Michael pleasure.

Michael's back suddenly arched, a desperate moan ripping through his throat and slipping from his lips. He closed his eyes, the sensation causing all coherent thought to disappear.

Jeremy slowed. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” He cried, devastated that he had done such a thing. He goes to pull out, but Michael stops him.

“God no, you didn't hurt me, fuck Jeremy, do it again please,” Michael reassured (or more like begged). Of course Jeremy thought he hurt him as soon as he found the the place that made him scream. Jeremy blushed from the pure undiluted want in his voice.

“That desperate for me?” Jeremy teased, stubbornly remaining still. This was one of the only chances Michael was at his mercy, so he knew that he better at least do something with it for all of the times he had gotten shit from Michael (as much as it sadly affected him too). Granted, it was always about the last pop-tart or who got the good blanket, but this would make due. 

Michael rolled his eyes. Of all the times to do that, now is when he chose? He was about to complain, when he suddenly had an idea: make Jeremy as needy as he was. At least then he could keep the mood, as fractured as it was. He took a deep breath. Well, here goes the rest of his self respect.

“Yes! I want you to pound into me like I’ve dreamed about!” He cried, not completely fabricating his words. “I want to cum from you and you alone. I need your cock, Jeremy!” Michael turned a bright red at the words that escaped him. Maybe he was really that desperate, they came almost too easily to him. He couldn’t look Jeremy in the eyes.

Jeremy remained still, surprised at this new side of Michael. He regained his composure, and proceeded to start back up, pace quickening. Michael’s eyes roll back, shouting in pleasure. “Ah! Jeremy!”

Jeremy couldn’t hold back his moans either. Michael felt so good, and looked so pretty like that, red and needy for him. The look of pleasure on his face while Jeremy thrusts into him hard is enough to make Jeremy close all on it’s own, but he refuses to cum first. He leaned down and started to pump Michael’s dick in time with his own, and Michael dissolved into gasps and squeaks of pleasure.

After a few more moments of his brutal pace, Michael lets out a loud string of moans with the words “I’m close” almost unintelligible. 

Jeremy leaned down, capturing Michael in a messy kiss. “Go ahead.” he prompted, thrusting harder to push him over the edge. Michael threw his head back and let out an absolutely ungodly sound, hole tightening around Jeremy. Jeremy continued his pace through Michael’s orgasm, before cumming himself and pulling out- removing the condom after some brief struggle with his nails. (He didn’t scratch himself, thank god.)

He lays down next to Michael, and wraps his arms around him. “I love you” he whispered. Michael moves closer, resting his head on Jeremy. 

“I love you too.” He smiled, content. “Not bad for your first time.” Michael teased, winking badly. 

Jeremy laughs. “It’s not like it wasn’t your first either.”

“Can’t argue with that logic.”

Jeremy pauses, biting back a snicker. “...and you say I’m the loud one.”

“Well you are when we play games, Jeremy!” Michael sputtered, blushing. “At least I’m loud due to a reason other than getting destroyed in Super Smash.”

“Pfft. Smash.” Jeremy laughed, Michael joining him after a few moments. And so, there they laid, recovering from both laughter and sex as they drifted off in each other’s arms. Any other conversation can wait until the morning.


	2. Afterward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes. The fluffy after story. I hope y'all fuckers like the word blush, cause is2g i used it like 567839 times. 
> 
> Otherwise known as: boyfs being themselves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( aka it's 3am and i couldn't stop thinking about fucKING PIDGEON MILK)

The shrill beeping of Michael’s alarm brought them out of their sleep. Michael groaned and sat up, shutting off the sound. Jeremy on the other hand, buried himself deeper into the blankets and Michael’s side. Michael grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, and slipped them on; glancing down lovingly at the boy beside him. 

“You gotta get up, ba-” a pause. Were they there yet? Michael thought so, but did Jeremy think the same? “-buddy” he amended. He needs to get that sorted. 

His stomach growled. Breakfast first. Then dealing with awkwardness.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, and stood up, only slightly shaky due to last night’s activities. He pads over to his dresser and grabs some clothes, quickly slipping them on. He starts to look around the room for his hoodie, yet came up empty-handed. Whatever, he’ll look for it later.

He still has an hour before school, and normally would start to head over to Jeremy’s place in 40 minutes or so. Even still, Jeremy would only get up when he honked the horn. Michael decides to let Jeremy sleep for a few moments longer while he fixes breakfast- also known as cereal. 

Soon enough, he was finished with breakfast and went up to wake Jeremy, quietly pondering on how to do that on the way up, before settling on a YouTube video that had a car horn in it. Might as well stick to tradition. 

He quietly walked over to Jeremy and gently tried to wake him up. He knew it wouldn’t work, but it was at least worth a shot. Sadly (for Jeremy) he was correct, ad as met with nothing more than a groan. Michael smiled deviously, before play button. 

That did the trick, and Jeremy bolted upright, eyes wide in panic before settling on Michael. Realization quickly replaced the panic. Michael, however, wasn’t fully paying attention, wheezing and in tears from Jeremy’s frantic look.

“Th-That look w-” He stopped to breathe. “-was hilarious. I’m never waiting outside for you again.”

Jeremy huffed, trying to be upset, but Michael’s infectious laughter was getting to him. He smiles, and chuckles slightly, wiping his eyes to get rid of any lingering bleariness. “Wow, after all I’ve done for you, this is how you repay me?” 

“Whatever, nerd. Cereal is downstairs, and we gotta go in, like, thirty minutes. I suggest you get some pants on. Not that I mind you pants-less. Not in public, though” He rambled, trying not to look down.

“I would hope not. You enjoyed it last night.”

Michael blushed, but wasn’t denying anything. He loved his boyfriend. Wait. God, what were they? He internally slapped himself. He literally had this same thought process not more than ten or fifteen minutes ago. Fuck it- he is just going to go out on a limb, and hope for the best. “I can’t help but appreciate my boyf.”

Now it was Jeremy’s turn to blush. “Boyf?”

“I-uh-” Fuck! “-I kinda thought since last night and all, we were...y’know.” He trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence and fully cement the hole he dug himself into. 

“I would love to be your Boyf. But in return you gotta be my Riends. It’s the law.” 

“What law?”

“The one Rich wrote on out backpacks.”

Michael rolled his eyes, smile stretching across his face, clearly overjoyed. “Of course. Now c’mon! Time’s a ticking, and you still need to get your stuff together. ”

Jeremy sighed, but smiled nonetheless. “At least I got the most important thing” he said, swinging himself out of bed and pulling on one of Michael’s shirts nearby. Michael begins to toss him clothes that Jeremy previously left over there, hitting him occasionally when he doesn’t catch them. 

“And what’s that?” Michael teased. He knew damn well what the answer was, and his (slightly cocky) grin gave it away. Jeremy looks him dead in the eyes, rumpled shit hitting him in the side of the face, before replying “Clean socks” in an emotionless voice. 

“What!” he cried. “And not you ‘riend?” Michael faked a hurt expression, but the occasional twitch of the corners of his mouth gave him away. “Not when he expects everything I say!” Jeremy defends, slipping on the last of his clothes, and padding over to Michael. 

After a few more moments of getting ready (and Jeremy locating something to eat) they hopped into Michael’s car, the smell of stale burgers and weed surrounding them. It was comfortable- and arguably more “home” than places in their literal house. Jeremy turns on the radio while Michael shifts the car into gear, a habit developed over the course of years, and they head off, singing along to one of the ten songs that station plays on repeat without a care in the world, just happy to see the other so happy beside them.

Too soon, they arrive. Michael tuns to Jeremy once they’re parked. “You ready?” Jeremy nods. “Ready to shock Rich?”

Michael chuckles. “They already think we were secretly dating, Jeremy. It would have to be obvious.” Jeremy’s eyes linger on the hickeys just barely concealed by the clunky white headphones around Michael’s neck. “We should see how long it takes them to ask.” 

Jeremy made a sound of agreement. “Act normal-y until then?” The allure of their shocked faces would be all too good to pass up. This was perfect.

They hop out of the car mer moments before the first bell rings, heading to class just in the nick of time (and avoiding everyone of note). Their classes went pretty normally, other than the occasional reminder for a quiz (or was it a test?) the next class and the insane amounts of reciprocated goo-goo eyes thrown at each other. The lunch bell dismissed them, and they walked out with the rest of their class, not wanting to linger any longer than absolutely necessary.

They walk to lunch together, talking about some random things as they settle down at the already rambunctious table. They were last to arrive, and began to listen in on the conversation at hand, others unaware that they arrived.

“-so unbelievably dense!” Chloe cried, visibly miffed at the subject.

“They’re not worth than you girlth were though” Rich added. “You were onthe obliviouth idioths too.”

“Means so much coming from you, Rich.” Brook smiled into her drink. “By how much you talked about Jake, it’s a surprise you didn’t realize you were bi even with the SQUIP on!”

“That was good.” Jake interjected. “A bit uncalled for, but good.” He leaned over to grab Rich’s had, happy that he could now do that without any odd looks.

“Hi Jeremy, hi Michael!” Christine chirped, finally noticing that they arrived. 

Hi Christine.” Jeremy greeted, and Michael gave a quick nod of appreciation. “What were you guys talking about?”

Christine began to answer, before Rich interrupted. “How much tension there is between you too lovebirds.”

Jeremy had the audacity to look confused, and Michael snickered quietly. “How so?” he asked. Michael pretended to not pay attention, hoping to hear some dirt on Jeremy.

“With the way Michael looks at you, I’m surprised you didn’t notice yourself.” Choe added.

“Hey!” Michael said, crossing his arms. “I’m here too y’know!”

“We know.” Brooke spoke for the group. “We’re hoping Jeremy finally notices.”

The tale quieted, slightly awkward, before Christine piped up: “Did you know pigeons have milk?”

They looked at her, confused. She continued, changing the conversation from the boyfs. “Unlike mammals, where only females breastfeed, males and females both produce "milk" for their young. This liquid is called "crop milk".”

“Like lizards!” Michael pipes up, turning red when he remembers the context behind the “fact”. 

“I don’t think that’s a fact, Michael.” Jeremy says, burning.

“Really? ‘Cause I saw som lizard milk yesterday. Tasted really good.” he teased, taking joy in the confusion it caused the others and embarrassment it caused Jeremy.

Jeremy grew confident. “I bet it had some bite to it.” he rebutted, and Michael grew even more red, hand moving up to his neck.

“Is that a kind of weird sex-joke I don’t get?” Jake asked jokingly, but their expressions confirmed it, neither of them looking at him in the face. 

“Oh my god.”

The table’s volume surged, and out of habit, Michael put on his headphone, revealing the dark purple bruises across his collarbone and neck accidentally. He realized this soon after, and quickly tried to hide it, but it was too late. 

Questions bombarded them, until only one (or several but one really loud one) remained. “Who wath the bottom?” A question almost expected from the resident shortie.   
Nobody says anything, the silence lasting for almost 10 whole seconds before Jake began to comfort who he believed was the bottom. Jeremy.

“Aww, Jeremy, its okay. There’s no shame in being a bottom.” 

“Why do you assume it was me? I'm not the one limping” He responds, not thinking. The group whirls around to face Michael, who is looking like he’d rather be anywhere or anybody else. Jeremy too, looks back at Michael, mouthing the words ‘I’m sorry’.

“Called it.” Jenna chimed in, who previously elected to remain silent. And so the group exchanged almost twenty dollars in bets, to the embarrassment of both Michael and Jeremy. They were never going to live this down. (And if anyone found out that they had tried to keep it on the down-low yet failed this spectacularly, the group would be the very first to know. Maybe they’d make a poster or something.)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so its ya girl and im gonna try and write a cute lil after-story (fuck i forgot the word) but it' all gonna be fluff bc im a slut for that. anyways. kudos and comment give me life! literally you can comment "you suck XD" and ill still smile like!!!!! i hope i didn't fuck this up too bad


End file.
